Grace Under Fire
by HaloHunter89
Summary: Part of a One Shot Series I've done. This is the fourth piece to go with Fire Storm, With Me Tonight, and Sex on Fire. [AU] [NO ZA] Caryl


**So this is part of a One Shot Series I've done. Fire Storm, With Me Tonight, and Sex on Fire. This is two years after With Me Tonight. Enjoy. Hope everyone has had a good weekend.**

Carol walked down the hall her feet carrying her fast towards the sounds of a fight. She knew before getting there who it was and felt dread settle in heart and chest.

She could hear them arguing and the sounds of grunting before she even opened the door. Merle was shoving Daryl hard back towards the bed causing him to stumble and she seen anger cross Daryl's face.

"Get the fuck out!" Daryl barked.

Merle trudged on, "You need to get the fuck in bed!"

Daryl shook his head harshly and moved to stand his face stoic. She didn't care how well he hid things she could always read him better than anyone. She seen pain flash in his eyes briefly before the wall slammed back into place.

"Merle." Carol's voice was soft.

He turned looking at her and blew out a breath and walked from the room. She heard his boots hitting across the hardwood and looked to Daryl seeing him relax. The sound of the front door shutting had him setting down and she moved towards him.

"How you feeling?"

Daryl lifted his eyes to her and frowned, "I'm fine Carol. Wish you and him would quit asking."

She nodded and cupped his face the same time his hand spanned her stomach over the bump that was their son. She would never get use to the gesture and the comfort she got from it. She had been worried when Lewis called and told her he'd been hurt at work. Merle had beat her to the hospital and they both had been a mess at the thought of him having had such a close call in the fire.

She'd been in such a mess that Andrea had come and got Sophia and Will. She didn't want to take them to see Daryl until she knew for sure what their kids would be seeing. Sophia was one hundred percent a daddies girl and the mere thought of him getting hurt terrified Sophia. Will was just turning two but there was no doubt he was every bit Daryl and she still didn't want him to possibly have the memory of his father in the hospital.

Lewis had told them the floor gave under him sending him crashing to the floor below where the fire was the worst. He'd made it out but not before smoke inhalation and a few minor burns.

It had been a few days and he was better as far as he let on. His breathing wasn't strained anymore and his burns were fast healing. They had released him a few days and with everyone showing concern for him he was riding on the edge. Sophia had refused to sleep anywhere other than with him the past few nights and Carol couldn't blame her. It was reminiscent of her dreams she'd had when pregnant with Sophia.

Daryl dropped back laying on the bed and looked at her, "Who has my girl?"

Carol smiled at him, "Dad."

Daryl closed his eyes and she watched him blow out a heavy breath before opening his eyes again. She watched his too blue eyes go to her stomach and the first glimpse of a smile teased his face.

"Who has my boy?"

Carol huffed and straddled his hips setting just above his groin. "Dad."

Daryl ran his hand up her thigh pushing her dress up as he went. Hand slipping inside he rubbed her stomach his rough hands soothing to her. She would be lost without this right here with him. Just a simple touch from him had a way of soothing and healing all of worries and fears.

Daryl lifted his eyes to hers and searched her face, "How are you doin' Carol Ann?"

Her eyes watered but she smiled despite the situation, "You made it out alive and that's all that matters."

His fingers stroked over her pregnant belly and he looked up at her, "I'm not gonna miss the birth of my son woman."

Tears slipping past her shut eyes she let her weight drop over him more and moaned slightly when his fingers dipped lower. He was tracing the waist of her silk panties and she wanted to beg him to keep going. It had been two full weeks since she could even be alone with him without someone there or him in the hospital. If someone was here checking up on him then Will and Sophia were taking up permanent residence on him.

Carol opened her eyes and met his, "I need you inside me Daryl."

Setting up he flipped them around and pushed her dress out of his way as his mouth moved against her. He was tasting his way down her stomach as his fingers slipped past her silk barrier and into her heat. Carol lifted her hips moaning and felt him smile against her.

Pushing up on her hands Carol watched his descent down her body and spread her legs wider for him. His eyes lifted to hers just as he got to the apex of her thighs and he inhaled deeply and groan rolling through him.

"You always smell fucking mouth-watering." His fingers never stopped pushing into her and pulling her more to him. "Wanna taste you."

Carol's mouth dropped open but her words failed her and she let her fingers slide through his hair. He closed his eyes as she ran her hand over him just before tightening her grip. The second his eyes opened she pushed him into her and bucked her hips, it was all the encouragement he needed. He growled tearing her panties down her thighs just enough to give him what he wanted.

His mouth met her over heated core and she cried out in seconds. It wasn't going to take long for to crest the hill he was pushing her up.

"Cum for me Carol, let me taste you." Daryl growled against her bundle of nerves.

Gripping his hair tighter her hips lifted into his face and is arms slid around her bracing her weight. Carol locked eyes with him again and seen the gleam in his eyes as he drank down everything she had to give.

Carol lay back panting as Daryl stood to his full height his clothes falling away from him. He was eyeing her with a distinct look of longing, lust, and complete hunger. His tongue slid out running over his lips that glistened with her and he gripped his straining cock. She watched his thumb gather the moisture gathering at the head as he slid his hand down his length in one smooth and firm stroke. Walking towards her his hand never stopped moving and she wasn't able to look away.

Daryl crawled up her body backing her further up the bed till she was at their pillows. She was met with his strong masculine scent as soon as her head crashed down on the pillow and she smiled. "I love you."

Daryl smiled at her a full smile and ran his thumb across her bottom lip pulling it slightly, "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." His hand slid down her throat between the valley of her breast and to her stomach. She sucked in a slight breathe but she knew he felt it. "This." His hand flexed over her stomach, "My kid in there makes everything about you even sexier." His voice was hoarse.

Carol pulled him down to her mouth and let everything fall away. His accident, her fears, everything. He was very much alive and breathing right here with her in this moment. Slipping her hand between them she gripped him and felt his moan against her lip and smiled getting a smile from him. Pulling off slow strokes she guided him between her legs and let out a breath as he pressed forward.

Eyes focusing on his as his forehead settled against her own she couldn't look away from the raw emotion in his blue depths. With each thrust they came together tighter and deeper both of them panting and breathing the other in. Carol felt her heart swell even more for the man she had married and continued to love day in and day out.

Crying out as she climaxed Carol gripped Daryl tighter pulling his solid frame over her even tighter. He came down on his forearms over her his weight barely resting on her as he thrust through her orgasm. Daryl's mouth was moving across her neck to her collar bones and back up, his tongue leaving a wet trail of complete lust and love. Lifting her hips into him again and panting harder Carol felt herself already getting closer again as his body started to tense.

"So close Daryl." Carol whined.

His smile against her throat had her whining as his hips snapped into her harder, "I know darlin'." Punctuating his words with a kiss he spoke again. "I've got you, I've always got you."

At his words he groaned and she felt him pulse inside her and it was all it took to feel his seed pouring into her. She was falling over the edge with him riding out the waves and lost to bliss. Daryl rolled off her and collapsed on his back his breathing labored just before he coughed. Carol frowned and rolled over her head laying on his chest.

"I shouldn't have pushed you."

"I'm fine." His voice was terse.

Carol smiled despite his tone and let her fingers play in his chest hair, "Have you told them what you're gonna do?"

Daryl blew out a breath, "Told Lewis."

"How did he take it?"

"We've been partners from the beginning and this will have him working with someone new. He gets it though and he said Andrea is worried about him just as much so he understands." Daryl tightened his arm around her, "I'm off the fire team. I'll be at the calls but not in the fire."

Carol felt a weight lift from her heart and soul and tears slipped free, "Thank you."

"Told you I aint missin' the birth of my son. I aint missin' my kids lives Carol." Daryl pulled her up till he could see her face, "Told your ass from the start we were growing old together and I damn well-meant it." His thumbs swiped away her tears and she nodded at him kissing his scruff, "Love you Carol nothing comes before my family."

Carol laid against his chest listening to his breathing as his heart slowed and he dropped off to sleep. She could hear the faint rasping from the lingering effects of the smoke and frowned. He was getting better though and he'd remain that way. She couldn't begin to explain how happy she was to know he was no longer going into the burning buildings. He was their Chief and he'd be calling nothing but shots from now on and keeping his men safe. She had no doubt in him and was thankful he'd pulled through. She relaxed against him and the steady rhythm of his body lull her to sleep with him. She felt his arms tighten around her as the other came around settling over her stomach.


End file.
